


Those We Lose - Book 1

by artemiswritesfluff



Series: Those We Lose [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiswritesfluff/pseuds/artemiswritesfluff
Summary: Jibbs AU. Book 1 starts towards the end of their ops in Europe and they had never worked together prior to their undercover stuff. Ends before her work in the Middle East.(Excerpt is from a later book)





	Those We Lose - Book 1

“You know, I don’t think I’d find the view as pretty without you it in it Jen.”

 

Jen that’s what he called her, she’d started off thinking that it was just an attempt to get on her nerves, yet another show of his misogynistic views. But that had all changed. Here, in a foreign country losing sight of who you really are as you fall under lie after lie, he had been her anchor.  The one she held onto tightly in the middle of the night as everything got too much. The one who held her after she was shot and tended to her in nearly a gentle manner. The one whom she didn’t need to voice her fears to for he already knew as they were filling his head too. 

 

At first it was looks as she switched tops in that dusty attic whilst he kept an eye on the street below, then it was touches as they got bored and restless, it became the way he held onto her when she thought she was going to die, the way he stepped into his role as her lover the minute the assignment demanded it, next it was his words that made her realize that he saw her – not her alias, he didn’t ask about her scars nor she his, their pasts lay almost forgotten as they made sure to live at the moments that they may never see again.

 

Looks went to touches and they became caresses, which formed chaste kisses which escalated in the heat of the Med and that became sex and somewhere along the line it became love. Two souls looking for something to lean on, something that was real, maybe they both got caught up in that or maybe it really was real. She didn’t know and for now she didn’t care. She needed him as much as he appeared to need her and for now that was enough. To quieten her thoughts, to find something to cling to, she spoke up. She turned back to him and her face looked up to his momentarily lost in the storm rushing behind his eyes. 

 

“Really? What if another pretty woman was stood in it? Would it make a difference or would you still be whispering the same sweet nothings to her too?”

 

“It’ll always be you, Jen.”

 

She so desperately wanted to believe him. Maybe the circumstances could only forge something that deep, a love that real, and maybe for now a maybe might be enough. 


End file.
